


The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by writinglaheyallday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinglaheyallday/pseuds/writinglaheyallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy Roman had moved to Beacon Hills about six months ago, she has become great friends with the pack. She gets along so well with everyone but Isaac, she tried to be nice and get to know him but all they do is bicker and argue with each other. One night while in the woods, Cassidy is almost attacked by a werewolf but Isaac saves her. Her feelings start to change but will his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

Cassidy Roman hadn’t thought twice about taking a walk into the woods; it was something she had been doing since she arrived to Beacon Hills almost seven months ago. Her friends always warned her not to do it, especially Scott but she couldn’t help it. Taking in the cool air, the crunching leaves and the smell of nature cleared her head. As of late there was so much going on that she needed to get out. With school, her parents, and the new addition of werewolves, banshees, hunters, and god knows what else had taken a toll on her mental status. It was an adjustment to say the least but really nothing had changed between her and everyone just a little twist of the supernatural.  
Pulling her coat closer, Cassidy delved deeper into the woods, stumbling along the way. Walking a quarter of a mile in, the freezing temperature had gotten to her, so she turned back walking towards the road to her car. After taking a couple of steps she realized that her shoelace had come undone, kneeling down to tie it back up she heard the sound of something running. Hurrying along she decided to just tuck the laces down into her shoes. As the sounds kept getting closer and closer, she knew she had to book it. Running was not her strong suit, she was out of breath and freaking out, and she saw her car just ahead. Before she could reach the road something slammed into her side knocking her down skidding through the dirt and branches.  
Lying there for only a moment she tried to get up but her leg was twisted, screaming as she pushed to try to stand. But whatever hit her was across from her, making her tense up. Cassidy didn’t know what to do, she only thought about how she was going to die out here in the woods, and this was not the way she wanted to go. As the figure started towards her she noticed it was on all fours, maybe it’s a coyote yeah that’s it, she thought, but it was too big and too fast. Scrambling backwards using her hands she tried to hide but there was no use. Just as the werewolf was about to attack she felt someone pick her up, she didn’t know who it was only that she felt they wouldn’t hurt her. She held onto the person without opening her eyes until she felt them stop running and set her down into the car.  
Opening her eyes she saw someone who she never thought would be the one to save her. “Isaac?” Cassidy said with complete confusion. Isaac was sitting in the driver’s seat revving the engine and taking off. “What the hell were you thinking Cassidy? Seriously you still take these walks after everything Scott told you?” He hissed at her. Ever since she had become friends with Scott and the rest of the pack, Isaac was the only one who she didn’t get along with. In the beginning she tried make nice but after awhile she gave up, all they do is bicker and argue. “I was thinking I needed air, I am still trying to get my head around all of this Isaac.” She said waving her arms around as he sped up the car. “Well it’s stupid and after tonight you realize you need to quit taking them right?” He basically demanded but looking over at him she couldn’t help but feel a twinge in her heart. What the hell was that, she though quietly to herself.  
After a moment of silence Cassidy spoke up, “I get it but I never thought something like that would happen. I mean why would a werewolf want to even bite me?” Letting out an exasperated laugh Isaac looked over at her shaking his head. “Who wouldn’t? There are wolves out there wanting to get to Scott’s pack, always trying to hurt the people he cares about and get to him anyway they can.” Sighing heavily she tried not to cry, all of this is overwhelming her, and she needed to talk to Stiles or Allison about this not Isaac. “Okay, so thank you for saving me then.” She sputtered out. Pulling over, and parking her car in his driveway, he looks over at her with an irritated look on his face, “Don’t thank me just be careful. I can’t save you forever. I’m going to get Melissa to help me bring you in, just wait here.” Slamming the car door, he jogs into the house. Cassidy leans her head against the window, “What a night” she whispers to herself, thinking what else could go wrong.


End file.
